Ezria: 4x12
by EzriaFreak
Summary: This is my explanation to Ezria in 4x12. I can't decide if I hope Ezra is A or not. I mean, it would destroy Ezria forever, but it would be an amazing plot twist...


**This is what I wish happened in 4x12. I really hope that Ezra isn't A, even though it would be an amazing plot twist. But whatever... here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.**

I had expected her to go to the reading. I think that's the main reason I went. I really needed to see her. I wanted her to hold my hand like she had just the night before and tell me that she wasn't leaving. At that moment, I had felt as if my broken heart was healed. However, this morning she completely blew me off and told me she was happy to be there for me as a friend.

_Friends._

I hated to even think about that word when I thought about Aria. She was never and would never be only my friend. She was my life, my world, my soul. I needed her. And I guess that's why I went to the reading. I was hoping to find her petit body there, engulfed by the author's words.

Yet, she wasn't there and I found myself completely heartbroken. _Where is she? _I kept on asking myself. _Why didn't she come to this reading? _Readings were Aria's life. She loved writing and especially loved hearing somebody else's writing. There was absolutely no way she wouldn't come to tonight.

Then it hit me. _Jake._

She was obviously with Jake, the man who had snarled at me at the dance. He looked old, too, probably in his early 20's. I kept on asking myself why she had moved on. Was I not good enough for her? Was she really that miserable with me? Sure, I did tell her to move on, but I didn't actually think she would. If she really loved me, she would have stayed by my side. But then again, she was there for me last night. Did that mean she still loved me? I was getting too many mixed signals.

The reading actually ended up being pretty good. The author even wrote one poem that really reminded me of one of Aria's stories. Heck, everything reminded me of Aria. To get my mind off of things, I ordered a coffee and sat down on one of the several couches at the Brew. I began to think about Aria, but my daydream ended as soon as I saw her right in front of me.

"How was the reading?" she asked. Her sweet voice filled my head and I couldn't help but smile.

"Intense," I told her as I took another sip of my coffee.

She smiled, than talked again. I replied, and just like that, we were having a normal conversation again.

After a few minutes, she ordered a coffee. As soon as she did, I figured she was here to stay. I ordered a refill, too, so that I could spend the night talking to Aria. And we did spend the night together, sitting on a couch in the Brew, laughing, talking, and drinking coffee. Her smile was brighter than the sun to me, and her laugh was music to my ears. I couldn't believe I had ever let her go.

Then, all of a sudden, she kissed me.

At first I was surprised. She was, too. She stared into my eyes with a startled look, than quickly shook it off and pretended as if nothing had happened. Of course, I played along, and continued our conversation, but my thoughts drifted elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking of her lips, and how much I missed the feeling of them against mine.

After a few more minutes of talking – more like heaven, to me–Aria got a text. Her phone buzzed and her face flinched like it always did whenever she got a text message. It was like she was scared of what the message would say. She quickly took her phone and read the message, her face relaxed.

"Who was that?" I asked as I took another sip of coffee.

"Uh, just Hanna," she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. "I actually, uh, have to go."

"You do?"

"Ya," she explained as she collected her stuff, "Hanna wanted a girl's night out and all, so…" she trailed off, but I could tell she was lying. I knew her better than that.

"Well, okay then," I whispered as I, too, stood up. I took a last sip of my coffee and turned to Aria.

"It was actually really nice to talk to you again," she smiled. "I missed that. Our conversations and all."

"I know," I quickly answered. "Me too."

She smiled awkwardly. Then, after a few seconds she excused herself and rushed out the Brew. I stared at her as she left. I could tell by the way she walked she was nervous. So, my boyfriend–well, ex-boyfriend–instincts kicked in and I decided to follow her.

I watched her jump into her car, and I slowly trailed behind her, noticing she was going to Spencer's. Since I was in normal attire, I figured she would notice me following her, so I quickly sped home and changed into my best spying clothes: a black jacket and baseball cap. Next, I rushed back to Spencer's and waited for them to leave the Hastings' manner. I followed them all the way to Ravenswood.

**. . .**

I watched them all walk into a building. They stayed in there for a while, so I figured it was the reason they had driven so far out of Rosewood. I waited outside, lurking in the shadows, waiting for them to exit. After an hour or so, they did. I spied on them as they talk to an old lady, and all four of them looked terrified. Then, the four talked outside a costume shop before quickly rushing inside of it.

At that point, I decided to go to the building they had spent so much time inside of. So, I rushed down the street and entered the old fashioned room. As soon as I entered it, my breathing became deeper than usual. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Around me was a lair, a well-organized, huge, stalker lair. Pictures of Alison DiLaurentis hung on the walls, and timelines for each of the girls were placed on whiteboards all around the large room. A master computer sat in the center of the room, and papers were scattered all over the desk.

I noticed a closet door was opened. It was filled with black suits. _A. _I thought. That was the only explanation. _But A was Mona, _I thought. Was there a different A? That's what it seemed like. An A mastermind, a genius torturer. _Was A the reason Aria always flinched when her phone rang?_

I could have protected her. I could have kept her safe, away from harm. I could have, if she had only told me about A.

Out of frustration, I slammed the closet door closed, only to have it swing back at me. So, I slammed it again, and again, and again, until all my anger drained out of me.

_No wonder she broke my heart_, I thought, _I was defiantly the worst boyfriend ever._


End file.
